Gran Turismo 5/Car List
The following is a list of cars which currently appear in Gran Turismo 5. At time of press there are 1031 cars included in the game, with the prospect of more to be added at a later date. These cars are grouped by manufacturer and are categorised as either Premium Cars (labelled pr) or Standard Cars (labelled st). Key *st : Standard *pr : Premium AC Cars * AC Cars 427 S/C '66 st Acura * Acura NSX '91 prst * Acura NSX '91 (Racing Modification) pr * Acura NSX Coupe '97 st * Acura NSX '04 st * Acura HSC Concept '04 st * Acura INTEGRA TYPE R '01 st * Acura CL 3.2 Type-S '01 st * Acura CL 3.2 Type-S '03 st * Acura RSX Type-S '04 st * Acura DN-X Concept '02 st AEM * AEM S2000 (SEMA Gran Turismo Awards 2005) pr Alfa Romeo * Alfa Romeo 147 2.0 TWIN SPARK '02 st * Alfa Romeo 147 GTA '02 st * Alfa Romeo 147 TI 2.0 TWIN SPARK '06 pr * Alfa Romeo 155 2.5 V6 TI '93 st * Alfa Romeo 156 2.5 V6 24V '98 st * Alfa Romeo 166 2.5 V6 24V Sportronic '98 st * Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione '08 pr * Alfa Romeo Brera Sky Window 3.2 JTS Q4 '06 pr * Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA 1600 '65 st * Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint Speciale '63 st * Alfa Romeo GIULIA TZ2 carrozzata da ZAGATO CN.AR750106 '65 (Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance GT Trophy 2009) pr * Alfa Romeo GT 3.2 V6 24V '04 st * Alfa Romeo GTV 3.0 V6 24V '01 st * Alfa Romeo Spider 3.0i V6 24V '01 st * Alfa Romeo Spider 1600 Duetto '66 st Alphine * Alpine A110 1600S '73 st * Alpine A310 1600VE '73 st Amuse * Amuse S2000 GT1 Turbo P * Performance Gran Turismo 350Z RS P Art Morrison * Art Morrison Corvette'60 P Aston Martin * Aston Martin DB9 Coupe '06 P Audi * Audi Le Mans quattro '00 S * Audi R8 4.2 FSI R tronic '07 P * Audi R8 V10 5.2 FSI R tronic '09 R * Audi TT Coupe 3.2 quattro '07 P * Audi TTS Coupe '09 S * Audi RS6 Sedan '09 * Audi A5 3.0 TDI '07 * Audi R10 TDi LMP1 '07 T Blitz * Blitz Dunlop ER34 '07 P BMW * BMW 135i Coupe '07 P * BMW 135tii '08 P * BMW M3 Coupe '07 P * BMW Z4 '03 P * BMW Z4 M Coupe '08 S * BMW 120d '04 st * BMW 120i '04 st * BMW M5 '07 Chevrolet * Camcaro SS '10 T * Chevelle '70 * Chevrolet Corvette Z06 '06 P * Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6) '09 S * Chevrolet Camaro SS '69 T * Chevrolet Corvette Stingray '67 T Citroen * Citroen C4 Coupe 2.0VTS '06 P * GT By Citroen concept '08 P * GT By Citroen Road Car S * GT By Citroen Racing Car R * Citroen C4 WRC '08 S Daihatsu * Daihatsu Copen Active Top '02 P * Daihatsu OFC-1 '07 P Dodge * Dodge Viper GTS '98 P * Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe '06 P * Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe Tuned Car '06 P * Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR '08 S * Dodge Viper ACR '08 D * Dodge Challenger SRT-8 '09 T * Dodge Challenger R/T '70 T Ferrari * Ferrari 512BB '76 P * Ferrari 599 '06 P * Ferrari F40 '92 P * Ferrari F430 '06 P * Ferrari F2007 P * Enzo Ferrari '02 D * Ferrari 458 Italia '10 D * Ferrari 330 P4 Race Car '67 S * Ferrari 458 Italia '10 S * Ferrari California '08 S * Ferrari F430 F1 '06 S * Ferrari F10 (F1) '10' Ford * Ford Focus ST '06 P * Ford Focus WRC '08 S * Ford Fusion Stock Car '10 R * Ford GT '05 P * Ford GT '06 S * Ford GT40 MkII S * Ford GT Tuned Car P * Ford Ka '01 R * Ford Mustang V8 GT Coupe Premium '07 P * Ford Mustang Mach III '72 S * Ford Mark IV Race Car '67 S * Ford SVT Cobra '03 Ginetta *Ginetta G4 '64 R High End Performance *High End Performance G37 '08 T HKS *HKS CT230R '08 T Honda *Honda CRZ '11 S *Honda Integra TYPE R '04 P * Honda NSX Type R '02 P * Honda NSX JGTC Mobil 1 '01 T * Honda NSX JGTC Loctite Mugen '01 T * Honda NSX JGTC Raybrig '00 T * Honda NSX JGTC Takata Dome '03 T * Honda NSX JGTC Arta '06 T * Honda Insight'11 * Honda Civic Type R Isuzu *Isuzu 4200R '89 R Infiniti *Infiniti G35 Coupe '06 T *Infiniti G35 Coupe '07 P Jaguar * Jaguar XK Coupe '06 P * Jaguar XJ13 Race Car '66 S Lamborghini *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 '08 D *Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 '07 T *Lamborghini Murcielago LP670 SV '09 S *Lamborghini Countach LP400 T *Lamborghini Miura D *Lamborghini Diablo SV '99 Lancia * Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione '91 P * Lancia Stratos T Lexus * Lexus IS F '07 P * Lexus IS F Tuned Car P * Lexus IS F Racing Concept '08 S * Lexus IS 350 JGTC '09 T * Lexus LF-A S * Lexus SC 430 JGTC Bandai Direzza '06 D * Lexus SC 430 JGTC Denso Sard '08 S * Lexus SC 430 JGTC Petronas Tom's '08 T Lotus * Lotus Elise 111R '04 P * Lotus Elise 111R Tuned Car P * Lotus Elise '96 P * Lotus Elise Tuned Car P * Lotus Evora P * Lotus Evora '09 S Maserati *Maserati GranTurismo S '08 T *Maserati Quattroporte 4.2 V8 '04 Mazda * Mazda 787B '91 R * Mazda Atenza Sport (2007 Tokyo Motor Show reference exhibit) P * Mazda Miata MX-5 Series I '89 S * Mazda Miata MX-5 Series III '05 T * Mazda RX-7 Series II '90 T * Mazda RX-7 (FD) Special Tuned Car P * Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD) '02 P * Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD) Tuned Car P * Mazda RX-8 Type S '03 P Mclaren *Mclaren F1 LM '95 D *Mclaren MP4-12C ´11 *Mclaren MP5-134 '12 [S Mercedes-Benz * Mercedes-Benz 300SL '54 R * Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG T * Mercedes-Benz C9 '89 D * Mercedes-Benz SL 55 AMG '02 P * Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG '11 D * Mercedes-Benz SLR Mclaren '07 D Mercury *Mercury Cougar '67 D Mine's * Mine's BNR34 Skyline GT-R N1 base '06 P Mini * Mini Cooper-S '06 P Mitsubishi * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX GSR '05 * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR Premium Package '07 * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR Tuned Car * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX GSR Tuned Car Nissan * Nissan Fairlady Z Version S '07 P * Nissan GT-R '07 P * Nissan GT-R Proto '05 P * Nissan Skyline Coupe (V36) Tuned Car P * Nissan Skyline Coupe 370GT Type SP '07 P * Nissan Skyline Coupe Concept '07 P * Nissan Skyline GT-R V-spec II Nur '02 P * Nissan Skyline Sedan 350GT Type SP '06 P * Nissan GT-R Spec-V '09 D * Nissan Maxima 2009 * Nissan V Moped [ S] P Papadakis *Papadakis S2000 '04 T *Homophobia S2K '2019' S Pescarolo *Pescarolo Sport C60 Judd '05 D Peugeot *Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 '85 T *Peugeot 207 D *Peugeot 908 HDi FAP '10 D *Peugeot 307cc *Peugeot 206 RC (P) Prince *Prince Skyline '63 R Pagani *Pagani Zonda R '09 S *Pagani Zonda C12S 7.3 '02 Plymouth *Plymouth Superbird '70 T *Plymouth HEMI CUDA '69 T RE Amemiya * RE Amemiya FD3S RX-7 P Polyphony Digital * Polyphony Digital GT Kart 100 R S * Polyphony Digital Formula Gran Turismo R * butterfly Digital Monohome.S Red Bull *Red Bull X1 10' [T] Renault * Clio Renault Sport V6 24V Tuned Car P * Renault Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00 P * Renault Alpine A110 T * Renault Megane Renault Sport 08' (P) Subaru * Subaru Impreza Sedan WRX STI spec C Type RA '05 P * Subaru Impreza WRX STI (18inch BBS Wheel Option) '07 P * Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STI '10 S Subaru Impreza WRX STI '07 S Suzuki * Suzuki Cappuccino '95 P * Suzuki Cappuccino Tuned Car P * Suzuki Cervo SR '07 P * Suzuki Swift Sport '07 P * Suzuki Swift Sport Tuned Car P * Suzuki SX4 Rally car '08 Tesla Motors *Tesla Roadster S '10 T TVR * TVR Tamora '02 P * TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 P Volkswagen * Volkswagen Golf GTI '01 P * Volkswagen Golf V GTI '05 P * Volkswagen Kleinbus Sondermodell '62 R * Volkswagen Kübelwagen '44 R * Volkswagen Schwimmwagen '42 R * Volkswagen New Beetle '00 R * Volkswagen Lupo 1.4 '02 R * Volkswagen Lupo GTI Cup Car '03 R * Volkswagen Camper Van GTI Sports Edition Super Van '79 * Volkswagen Volkzor R34 Category:Car Lists Category:GT5 Lists